


Misconceptions

by WaterRolls



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mistaken Identity, NaruHina - Freeform, Older Uzumaki Naruto, Romance, older hinata hyuuga, smut-lite, some smut some plot some humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterRolls/pseuds/WaterRolls
Summary: NaruHina AU: Hinata and Hokage Naruto meet for the first time at Shikamaru’s bachelor party.In which Hinata Hyuuga reluctantly enters the world of the geisha and gets mistaken for a prostitute.Edit: I expanded the original story to include more of Naruto’s POV.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 34
Kudos: 141





	Misconceptions

**Misconceptions**

* * *

"Hi-chan!" Hinata Hyuuga told her cousin. "Stop pestering me! I told you _no_ already so many times!"

Haruhi wheeled her chair and blocked Hinata from leaving the room. "Hinata, please!"

Hinata looked at Haruhi's broken leg, resting on the raised foot pedal of the wheelchair and steeled her heart. Haruhi always got her into trouble, but this time, she was going to avoid the situation, no matter how much her cousin begged.

But as she looked at Haruhi seated in the wheelchair, tears forming in her eyes, Hinata knew she was going to get suckered into something she didn't want to do. Her heart sank. Haruhi was already putting on the waterworks.

"I'm desperate, Hinata!" Haruhi sobbed. "You have to help me! You're the only one who can do this."

"Hi-chan, I can't pretend to be a geisha!" Hinata protested.

"Hinata, come on!" her cousin pleaded. "There's no time to teach another person the steps! The party's next week, and you're the only one who can do this for me."

Hinata planted her hands on her hips. "I can't do this, Haruhi. You're asking me to do something that is beyond horrible. You know how terrified I am of getting up in front of crowds!"

She then held her hands out in front of her. They were trembling. "Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up."

"I know," Haruhi said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "But you're good at dancing and you already know the steps because you remembered it from that time I showed you the choreography."

"I really _am_ sorry, Haruhi, but not this time." Hinata shook her head and tried again to get around her cousin's wheelchair.

"Hinata," Haruhi said in a hard voice, her eyes suddenly dry. The waterworks stopped as she shifted her body and straightened up in her wheelchair.

 _Oh, no_ , Hinata thought. This was worse. Haruhi was going to play dirty.

"Why don't you ask the other girls to take over the dance?" Hinata suggested nervously.

"I can't do that! You know how cutthroat they are!" her cousin yelled. She folded her arms. "If they found out I broke my leg, they'd throw me over and take my spot in a heartbeat. The only one who knows my leg is broken is Chie. She's been covering for me and she won't let the others know how bad the situation is."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, I just _can't_." Hinata tried to walk away one more time, but Haruhi blocked her again and with the wheelchair.

"Come on, Hinata. The Hokage's coming to the party and that means there'll be lots of famous people there. You know how hard I worked to finally get that lead spot! Having that many people come to watch "me" dance will do a lot for my career."

Hinata closed her eyes. It wasn't an unreasonable request, and she knew she could easily do it—but still. She just didn't want to do it in front of a crowd—a crowd full of VIPs, no less.

"Hinata, it's just one dance, one performance. It's only for ten minutes, for this one night." Haruhi pushed relentlessly as she sensed Hinata capitulating.

Hinata tried one last time to walk away, but Haruhi was merciless.

"Hinata, you _owe_ me."

Blackmail. There it was.

A few years ago, Haruhi had seen Hinata accidentally break their grandfather's centuries-old matcha bowl that had been a gift from the First Hokage. Haruhi had helped her glue it back together and had kept the secret from the old man.

But she was going to use the secret as a weapon now.

Hinata sighed with frustration. Times like these, she really wished they weren't cousins. Haruhi knew exactly what her weakness was.

"Oh, Hi-chan!" Hinata whispered. "Why the hell did you choose to break your leg at this time?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" the geisha yelled with irritation. "Do you think I want you to do this dance instead of me? This was supposed to be _my_ time to shine!"

Hinata swallowed her annoyance and felt sympathy for her cousin.

Haruhi looked at her in desperation. "Did I mention that this dance will be performed in front of the Hokage? _The Hokage!_ I'll finally have exposure and the opportunity to expand my career."

Hinata's shoulders sagged. She knew how important this party was for her cousin, who was forever seeking the limelight and wanting to get to the top.

Shikamaru Nara, the Hokage's advisor, was getting married and the geisha house that Haruhi had been working in had been asked to entertain the party of influential men and women. As Haruhi had stated, being invited to the party would be the highlight of her career. Not only was she dancing, but she was also going to be the lead geisha in the group.

She'd been so looking forward to dancing for everyone. But two weeks ago, Haruhi had gotten drunk with her friends one night and had fallen down the last two steps off a flight of stairs and broken her left leg...leaving Hinata in this situation.

"Goddamit," Hinata whispered to herself as she bowed her head and finally nodded at her cousin, who answered with a cackle of joy.

Haruhi grabbed her hand and dragged her down for a hug. "Hinata!"

Hinata sighed again. Deep down, something told her she was going to get in trouble again. These things with Haruhi always worked out that way, but she hoped she would be okay this time.

"So I'll do your hair and makeup," Haruhi was chattering happily. "It's a good thing we're the same height. Underneath the makeup, nobody will know that you're pretending to be me!"

* * *

A week later, Hinata sat seiza style behind a curtain. Outwardly, she looked calm, but inside, her heart was beating wildly against her ribcage. Two girls dressed similarly in simple kimonos sat beside her, both breathing in and out to calm themselves. Chie was to her right and another girl with a cool attitude to her left. Chie was Haruhi's best friend and had been reassuring and helpful the entire time they'd been getting ready for the performance.

When the three of them had been at the Hyuuga home practicing, even Chie had been impressed with the way Hinata had performed the dance. She'd turned to Haruhi and said, "I can't believe she remembered it so perfectly!"

"Hinata's been dancing traditional Japanese _buyou_ since we were young so she knows how it works," Haruhi said, her voice tinged with a little bit of jealousy. "That's why she was the only one I could truly ask."

The three had done one more round of the dance, Haruhi giving instructions from her wheelchair as she watched Hinata like a hawk.

"Just don't _fuck_ this up for me," she told Hinata when they were done.

Hinata had swallowed her irritation and only nodded. Talk about ingratitude.

Back at the geisha house, Hinata sighed and tried to calm her nerves. Oh, why did she get suckered into things like these?! She could hear the hum of conversation from behind the curtain. The guests were boisterous and she knew that the sake was flowing freely.

 _Don't worry. Tonight, nobody knows who you are,_ she thought to herself.

And that made her feel less stressed somehow. Tonight, the clothing and the makeup hid her true identity. Hinata realized that this was an opportunity to be different from her usual timid self.

She could actually cut a little loose and enjoy the dance, despite the crowd. She'd always loved dancing and this was something she'd always wanted to do.

Tonight, she could pretend to be a girl like Haruhi—flirty, fun, and a free-spirit. She could let go of her own reserved persona and borrow her cousin's.

She smiled slightly, the way the geisha girls had taught her.

That's right. Tonight only, she could be different.

Hinata heard the host call everyone's attention then the countdown as the lights dimmed. The crowd became quiet and waited in anticipation as the curtains slowly slid outward, revealing in the darkness, the seated figures dressed in their elegant kimonos.

She took a deep breath and felt the soft glow of the spotlight focused on her. Hinata bowed low at the guests, reached for the folded fan in front of her, and gracefully stood up.

At the first strum of the shamisen string, she was in position for the first step of the dance.

* * *

From his seat, Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage, nodded his thanks at another geisha pouring his sake. She inclined her head regally and didn't say another word as she turned her gaze respectfully towards the stage, lending her support to her fellow geishas.

Naruto followed her gaze and caught his breath at the dainty figure in the front, moving to the sound of the shamisen and the lilting tones of the singer.

From his hazy memory, he remembered the story of the geisha's dance, portrayed through each stylized movement. The shamisen singer's musical tones described a lonely woman pining for her lover who had not returned from war.

Naruto was entranced by the elegant dance, but the girl's movements added a sensuousness to it that captivated him. Her figure was voluptuous underneath the folds of her kimono. The slow twirl of her kimono brought his eyes to the pointed tips of her fingers and traveled up her arms to the small face underneath the white makeup. He could see the red outline of her lips and the slight, mysterious smile she kept on her face the entire time.

Her eyes found him through the crowd. Naruto felt his breath hitch as she held his attention and fixed her gaze on him when she brought her face around after another graceful turn to the music.

"Yo!" Kiba suddenly hissed as he elbowed him on the side, making Naruto grunt in surprise and lose his connection with the dancer.

"Kiba! Shh!"

Kiba didn't care, only continued to whisper in a loud voice, "I heard the lead dancer's really easy and will sleep with anybody. Since you're the only one who's actually paying attention, why don't you ask her later?"

The geisha beside him stiffened when she heard the whispered comment. The smile she shot at Kiba was not outwardly contemptuous, but Naruto felt her wrath all the same.

"Kiba!" Naruto hissed back. "Don't be such an ass! They're not prostitutes!"

"Not _all_ of them!" Kiba said with an offended snort. "Just _that_ one. I heard it from a friend of a friend, who heard it from one of the maikos the lead geisha was training. Apparently, that dancer likes her boytoys."

Naruto tried again to shush his oblivious friend. "Shut up, Kiba! I'm watching a dance."

" _Dance_ , my ass," Kiba muttered under his breath as he finally realized that the people around them were shooting them annoyed glances. "You're looking at the girl, not the performance."

Naruto punched Kiba to shut him up. It worked when Kiba groaned in pain, rubbed his arm, and took a sip of his sake.

Naruto turned his attention back to the dancers, but it was too late. Applause from the audience came and the geishas were already gently bowing and walking sedately off the stage.

He sat up a little taller from his position on the tatami mat and tried to find the geisha in the lead, the direction she was walking. He found her making her way into the shadows and was gratified to see her glance back and shoot him a genuine smile—not the restrained one that the geishas were trained to do.

Then the curtain hid her from his view as it slid shut.

The lights came up again, and the crowd started talking once more, the entertainment of the night finished.

Naruto turned to Kiba with a glare. "God, you are such a child! Why did Shikamaru invite you to this event again if you're going to make an ass of yourself?"

"Because his father is good friends with my mother," Kiba said with a smug smile. They both glanced at Shikamaru, who was looking flushed as he was surrounded by three geishas doing their best to flatter him and make him feel as comfortable as possible.

Kiba looked to his left, then his right, and found himself alone and without the company of a geisha. He looked at Naruto and the girl with the graceful manners pouring the Hokage another drink.

"Damn, how do I get one of you lovely ladies to pour me a drink?" he muttered angrily. He glanced once again at Shikamaru, who was laughing at something one of the girls said.

The sake, combined with his jealousy and bitterness, made Kiba speak incautiously. "I just want one girl to flatter me then sleep with me later. Is that too much to ask?!"

"You're such an ass! Don't talk about geisha like that," Naruto said in a cold voice, earning him a smile of genuine pleasure from the geisha beside him.

"You're too kind, Hokage-sama," she said in a melodious voice.

Kiba seemed to remember why he was teasing Naruto and said again, "You should definitely go and seek that dancer out. I think her name is Hi-something. I heard one of the girls call her Hi-chan."

"Hokage-sama is busy at the moment, Kiba-san. Let him enjoy himself," the geisha said in a pleasant enough voice, but Naruto felt annoyance emanating from her.

She slid a bottle of sake towards Kiba, clearly indicating that he wasn't worth her attention, insulting him the best way she could by withholding her grace in her manners towards him. He wasn't good enough for her to pour it for him.

But the insult was lost on Kiba as he ignored her. "And, Naruto, you'll be doing _her_ a favor if you sleep with her, you know. She'll be grateful to you for the attention since you're the Hokage and everything."

Naruto sighed as he got up. "You're so annoying, Kiba," he said. Then he turned to the girl beside him and smiled. "I apologize for my idiot friend here. He doesn't normally go out and spend time with people of quality so he's a bit of a dumbass."

She bowed respectfully and didn't say anything as Kiba yelled, "Naruto!"

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back. Hokages need to pee, too, you know."

* * *

Naruto went to the bathroom, but not to pee. Instead, he called up his shadow clones and gave them instructions.

"You guys got that?"

"Yup," they chorused. "Leave it to us."

After waiting a few minutes, he sent the clones out. One went back to the party and the other to investigate.

He, meanwhile, was going to find that dancer—though not for the reason Kiba had suggested.

He wanted to know what that glance meant, the way she'd seduced him with her eyes when she'd danced, keeping her attention on him even as she performed in front of the crowd.

Sex was hardly on his mind…

He grinned to himself. Okay, not entirely, he amended silently.

But he wouldn't mind at all if there would be some kissing involved. Truthfully, he'd been so busy with his Hokage duties he couldn't recall the last time he'd been laid.

Using his sage mode, he found her easily enough, hardly the geisha he thought she would be—sneaking out of a window.

Her back was to him as he watched one long leg climb out, followed by a second one. Then her butt shimmied out—and he had to smile in appreciation as he liked everything he saw—followed by her upper body and her long, dark hair tied up in a ponytail.

Naruto knew it was her even without her makeup and her kimono. This time, she was wearing a simple blouse and a pair of dark jeans.

She straightened up, turned around, and found herself rooted to the spot as he smiled at her.

Clear, beautiful, lavender eyes blinked at him in surprise.

* * *

"Did you just rob the geisha house?" he said, his voice teasing. "Because you look really suspicious right now."

She blinked rapidly in surprise then bowed when she recognized him. "Hokage-sama!"

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes as she gazed at the tall man who'd captured her attention when she'd been dancing. She'd felt his gaze on her and she couldn't help but stare at him the entire time. In the darkness, she'd seen his blond hair and the attentive way his blue eyes had traveled all over her body.

Even with the distance between them, she'd felt his absorption...but this was the Hokage. Surely he wouldn't be so blatant with his interest?

She straightened up and shook her head. "No, I didn't steal anything. I'm just heading home."

He looked disappointed. "Oh, so you're done for the night?"

"Yes," she answered honestly. She wanted to be as far away from here as possible. She didn't know how long she could pretend to be Haruhi.

Which reminded her—she needed to be gone. She bowed again and quickly said, "Good-night!"

"Wait!" he said as he reached out a hand that he hastily tried to hide by bringing it to the back of his head. "Um, I want to walk you home. Would that be okay?"

She frowned at him suspiciously. She was flattered, but she didn't know him well enough and she was getting more nervous in his presence. Whatever that initial attraction was, it was getting more intense now that he was close enough to touch.

She shook her head. "I don't know you and I think that's not a good idea, Hokage-sama. I'll be fine walking home by myself."

He kept the smile on his face, but his disappointment was genuine. He'd heard the inflection in her tone, the reminder that he was far above her station and that he shouldn't be hanging around with a girl like her.

And she was instantly filled with regret.

He nodded briefly. "Okay, I understand. You're completely right. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your performance. You dance beautifully."

He bowed low then turned around and left.

Hinata let his compliment wash over her. The Hokage had enjoyed her dance. She'd make sure to tell Haruhi when she got home. This would surely make her cousin happy.

She watched him walk away, strangely filled with sorrow.

A voice suddenly whispered within her: _Let him walk you home—just for tonight._

She wavered.

True. Just this one time.

She ran forward a couple of steps and said, "Hokage-sama!"

He whipped around so quickly, she had to laugh. But it suddenly turned to a shriek when she felt herself tripping over her legs and falling straight for the ground. Before she did, though, he was by her side in an instant, arms wrapped around her firmly and preventing her from planting her face on the dirt.

She squeezed her eyes in embarrassment and whispered, "Thank you."

He straightened her up and grinned. "Good thing I was around. For all your grace during the dance, walking seems to elude you."

"It _does,_ actually," she said with a sigh. She looked up at him. "I admit that I'm a klutz. I'm glad you were here then. Thanks again."

He just shrugged and took his arms off her. The warmth disappeared as the cool air surrounded her.

"So you'll take me up on my offer to walk you home?" he asked.

Hinata looked at him. "Yes and no. Just a few blocks and then we have to part ways."

"Okay."

They walked in awkward silence. Hinata was unsure of how to act with the most illustrious hero of Konoha. She was flattered beyond belief, but this was not a normal occasion. People just don't get sought out by the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, don't you want to go back to the party?"

He grinned at her. "Oh, but I'm _still_ at the party."

"Ah," she said as she realized what he meant. His infamous shadow clones. "People don't notice the difference?"

"Not really," he said.

He changed the topic and asked about her. "So how long have you been a geisha?"

She recalled Haruhi's experience and said honestly, "Oh, for years. I started when I was twelve."

He glanced at her face. "So you've been doing it for a long time. Lots of experience."

 _Experience._ Hinata frowned. The way he said it, it didn't sound good. She didn't like the way he said the word.

She stopped walking and glared at him. "What are you implying?"

The pleasant expression on his face disappeared as he realized his mistake. "Oh, nothing at all! I just meant you've been dancing for quite a while!"

"Really? That's it?"

He laughed weakly. "I was just telling a friend earlier that I don't think geisha are prostitutes!"

"Prostitutes!" she yelled, offended on her cousin's behalf. "Just because I'm a geisha doesn't mean I'm a prostitute!"

Hinata recalled the rumors swirling around her cousin. Yes, Haruhi had gone out with lots of men but that didn't make her a whore. She just enjoyed the company of men.

"Yes, yes, I know that! _I_ didn't say it. My friend did," he protested.

"Friend?" she said with a raised brow. "Hokage-sama, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you might want to be careful about the people you hang around with."

"Oh, yeah, he's an ass, I already knew that," he said with apology. "Anyway, I completely agree with you, you know. I don't think geishas are prostitutes."

She was mollified. At least he got that part right.

He smiled in relief when he saw her features soften, and to reassure her more, he blurted out, "Plus, you don't _look_ like a prostitute."

She laughed, she couldn't help it. "So you hang around with prostitutes that you know what one's supposed to look like?" she joked.

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Too late!" Hinata smiled at him. "Now I've got an image in my head of Konoha's Hokage hanging out with prostitutes."

* * *

Naruto suddenly had an image pop into his head, too. However, it wasn't prostitutes he'd envisioned, but a girl with dark hair and lavender eyes staring up at him—with nothing on.

He shook his head to clear it.

He cleared his throat. She was still looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Do you think we can start over? Because I am absolutely messing this up and I just want to erase this conversation we've just had." He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I mean, I practically called you a prostitute."

She laughed, too, and Naruto was mesmerized by the way her face was transformed and lightened by her smile. Her eyes lit up, glowed with happiness, reflecting so much joy. He felt happy.

"Can you forget one moment that I'm the Hokage? You can call me Naruto."

"Naruto," she murmured, then she held out a hand. "If you can do the same for me? Forget for a moment that I am a geisha and you can call me Hi—"

She broke off because she suddenly realized she was about to tell him her real name. "You can call me Hi-chan."

He smiled at her, a beautiful smile that stretched from ear to ear, banishing the earlier awkwardness of their conversation.

He'd been handsome when he was far away, but he was gorgeous up close. His blond hair looked soft to touch, standing up on end in some parts. She could see the irises of his eyes, darker than the sky-blue shade of his pupils.

She couldn't help the smile she flashed him in response. She felt the sudden urge to reach out and touch him on the cheek, and maybe lean up and kiss him on the chin, where she could see some stubble already forming. But she refrained from doing so.

"Hi-chan," he murmured as he took her hand in his.

They stood for a few minutes in the middle of the street holding hands until the sounds coming from the party invaded the moment.

Hinata suddenly realized why she had to be away from this place. The party was still in full swing and the geishas were still working. Chie was still covering for her.

She slowly pulled her hand away and started walking again. He followed a moment later and matched his longer strides to her shorter ones.

They walked in silence. At each block, Hinata debated whether to tell him to head back to the party. But she held her silence and basked in his presence beside her. Occasionally, she would look up and find herself the focus of his intense blue eyes.

He'd told her to call him Naruto, but she just couldn't let go of the fact that this was the Hokage, Konoha's leader. He was feted and admired by everyone, and yet he seemed content to simply stay silent and just be with her—Hinata, a Hyuuga who didn't particularly stand out. She was just a regular girl who just happened to love dancing and was helping out a cousin.

In a few minutes, she would be arriving at the point where she would need to turn and head back home.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to it.

"Listen, would you spend more time with me? I...don't want you to go just yet. Do you want to come with me?"

"I need to go home." She flashed him a smile. "I just don't think you ought to be seen with me."

"How come?"

"You're the Hokage." She reached out and patted him on the chest and looked up into his puzzled face. "Hokage's don't consort with shy, quiet people. You should be with those who dazzle and sparkle. Those VIPs at the party."

He placed a hand over hers and smiled. "But I happen to adore people who are quiet and shy."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Just a few more minutes? If it makes you feel any better—" He looked around and saw that the street was deserted. He continued, "I've got a place close by that I hardly use. It used to be my godfather's but I never got rid of it."

There was a snort of laughter. "A bachelor pad to bring in your women?"

He protested, "No, it's nothing like that at all!"

She gave another peal of laughter. "Let me just clear this up. Your godfather was the one who wrote all those _Icha Icha_ novels, right?"

He flushed. "You know about him?"

" _Everyone_ does."

"Can't help it," he said with a shrug.

He continued to gaze at her as they fell into silence again. Her hand was still resting on his chest and his thumb was rubbing against it.

He smiled tentatively. "What do you say? You want to join me? We're just going to talk…"

Hinata kept the smile on her face, but she didn't believe him.

He had one thing on his mind, and it was pretty blatant in his eyes.

He desired her. She'd known it from the first time she'd met his eyes as she'd danced in front of him. The distance couldn't hide his attraction for her.

And it flamed the fire in her. She'd not had a lover in months, and tonight, this gorgeous man didn't even try to hide the fact that he found her desirable. He kept looking at her, his eyes slowly undressing her.

Tonight.

 _One_ night.

Why not?

She was different today, not her usual timid self.

Hinata was free to explore, to indulge, to feel a man again.

"Okay," she finally said, knowing what he was asking her.

* * *

He beamed at her as his hand tightened on the one she kept on his chest.

Naruto tried to play it cool, but he knew she knew.

He'd been lying to himself earlier, hoping for just a kiss.

He absolutely wanted her. He wanted to sink into her body and feel her naked against his skin. To hold her breasts in his hands. To bury his lips into the softest part of her body. To thrust into her without stopping.

He burned with it and he didn't want to hide it from her, if he could clearly convey it to her.

But she'd said yes and they both started walking. This time, he held her hand and led her to his godfather's apartment.

He opened the door and thanked his lucky stars that Jiraiya's place was clean when they walked into the house.

Yes, it was a bit dusty, but at least it was neat.

He glanced at her apologetically once they got to the kitchen.

"You're probably hungry. I'm not sure if there's anything edible in this house. I haven't been here in a while."

She was quiet, but she was looking around. She smiled at him instead.

He walked towards the kitchen sink and opened up the cupboards overhead. He was reaching for the instant noodles when he felt her right behind him.

Then her arms slowly wrapped around his torso, making him stiffen in surprise. She leaned her cheek against his back for a brief moment. He heard, and then felt her breathe in his scent.

Oh, wow, he thought as he felt the warmth of her pressing against him, the heavy weight of her breasts igniting him.

He dropped his arms from the cupboards. Still with his back to her, he closed his eyes and asked, "Are we really going to do this?"

He felt her laughter at his back. "I don't have the same skills as a professional, but I can offer you some awkward groping?" her voice shyly offered.

He nodded eagerly. "I'll take it," he said as he quickly turned around to wrap her in his arms.

His lips found hers immediately, moving impatiently and opening her up to his tongue. She met him just as fiercely, kissing him with her shy ardor as she pressed more firmly into his body, bringing her lower body into contact with his rampaging erection.

* * *

He devoured her mouth. His tongue mimicked what he would like to do to her with his body. And she opened her mouth and met his thrusting tongue with hers. The kiss was carnal and wild, exactly what you'd expect from a man who hadn't had sex in a while.

Yes, she thought. He was just as desperate as she was.

Hinata thrilled to be the object of his desire even as he left her breathless. His mouth left hers and traveled down the column of her throat, nipping at her skin, licking. He gave her one last kiss at her neck then brought his lips back to her mouth. His hands roamed down her back until they were at the edges of her blouse and lifting up her arms and yanking it off her.

Then he was unhooking her bra.

He was still kissing her mouth fiercely, but his hands were everywhere, all over her back, then her breasts, lifting, kneading, massaging. Then they were at her buttocks, pushing her lower body closer to his. Then he'd gripped her hips as he pulled her flush against his aching body.

She could feel the hard thrust of his erection at her belly, and she moaned against his lips, feeling feverish at the thought that she would feel him inside her in a few minutes.

But it wasn't to be.

His hands were at the buttons of her jeans, frantically tugging at the zipper and then slipping them down her thighs. Her panties soon followed and she was standing completely naked in the middle of his kitchen.

He got down on his knees, gripping her calf and lifting it up while she swayed dangerously and quickly placed her hands on his golden hair to keep her balance. She was barely standing with one leg hooked over his shoulder when he kissed her between her legs where she was already damp with desire. Her breath left her in a surprised gasp.

But he continued licking, suckling. He played her with his tongue. She held on to his head even as she threw her head back in ecstasy, barely holding on to him as she felt herself spasming against his mouth.

"Ah, ah!" she groaned, then her cry echoed through the room as her orgasm burst through her. Her fingers gripped his head.

When he stopped and stood up, she opened her eyes and realized they were still in the kitchen. He still had his clothes on but she was completely naked.

"Bedroom," she whispered when she was finally able to speak. It was a plea. She reached for him, but he shook his head.

"Later," he said as he picked her up and feverishly glanced around the room. His eyes lit upon the kitchen table with relief and took a few steps towards.

"No time." He smiled at her ruefully. "And I can't wait that long."

Hinata found herself unceremoniously plopped upon the kitchen table, and she winced as her butt landed on the hard surface. He yanked off his shirt, worked at opening his fly, and shed his pants and his underwear in nanoseconds. She lowered the rest of her upper body awkwardly onto the cool surface of the table until she was lying half atop it.

He pulled her closer to him so that her butt was hanging halfway on the edge of the table. Naruto splayed her legs wide apart and suddenly thrust into her, but it was only a shallow dip since the poor table offered no support. The table's spindly legs moved about a foot at his thrust, scraping against the floor and making a loud, jarring sound, startling them. It made the sexiness of the moment disappear as they both dissolved into helpless giggles.

"Sorry!" he said in between gasps as he paused and lowered his head onto her chest.

"Has it been a while?" Hinata, still chuckling, asked as she tangled her hands into his hair.

"Yes," he breathed onto her skin. "I'm out of practice, I'm sorry," he joked.

Her own shoulders shook in response. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Besides, I'm in the same camp."

He laughed, but his lust reared up again as he looked into her smiling face.

"Hold on," he said, as took her hands, wrapped them around the edges of the table, covered them with his own, and straightened up. Still joined to her, he used his hands and hips to push her and the table against the wall—where he finally got the resistance he wanted.

She felt the thud of the table against the wall and the momentum pushed her more solidly into his hips. Naruto groaned with relief when he was completely buried in her warmth, but she continued laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

He ground his pelvis into her and didn't stop, only continued to move as her back arched to meet his demanding body. The sound of the thudding table banging against the wall filled her brain and the room.

Even in her state of lust, she had the sense to feel a little bit embarrassed.

Okay, this is terrible, she thought to herself in amusement. Two adults on a dry spell having awkward sex.

But conscious thought soon faded as his thrusting pace increased.

Hot and messy.

He had no rhythm, no finesse. It was simple, honest fucking, but Hinata wasn't going to complain. After months of not being in a relationship and having sex, she reveled in this physical intimacy with somebody who was so obvious in his desire for her.

And she was so close to her second orgasm of the night. The table was hard underneath her and so were the arms clamped around her legs. She could feel herself clenching around him and then the burst of pleasure shook her, making her cry out, "Oh, god, _yes!_ "

* * *

Right, he thought with relief. That took care of her. But he watched her eyes lose focus and her eyelids fluttering to a close as she shattered.

 _He_ was almost there.

He kept pushing into her, mesmerized by the bobbing of her breasts right before his eyes. The table against the wall offered them leverage, and Naruto was finally able to pound into her the way he wanted, to feel the resistance as her body met his. Then she was groaning and then whimpering as his hips insistently thrust into her, pinning her to the table.

He watched as she stiffened around him, back arching as her hands gripped the edges of the table to take him in deeper, her face contorted in a grimace of pleasure and then her cry echoed through the room. Her climax squeezed him in its heat, making him increase his pace until he, too, shuddered his release.

He was breathing hard as he planted his palms on the table at each side of her waist.

When he could finally speak, he said, "Okay, now let's go to the bedroom. You don't look comfortable, I'm sorry."

She shook her head and laughed as she reached out to touch him on the cheek. "You are magnificent."

He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her on the mouth.

The cool air hit her as he straightened up, and she sat up to give him a hug. She turned her head to look at the wall and chuckled. A blush flooded her body.

The wall had deep grooves at the part where the edges of the table had banged into it so much.

He followed her gaze and sighed. "I'm going to have that fixed later."

"Come on," she said as she put both palms on his cheeks to cheer him up. "I still owe you that awkward groping. I think we'd be more comfortable doing it on something softer than a kitchen table."

He laughed as he nodded.

* * *

"Oh, thank god!" she blurted out with a relieved laugh as they walked into the bedroom. She was looking at the bed.

He was plastered to her back, his arms wrapped around her midriff, lazily rubbing all over her skin.

He stopped when she stopped suddenly walking and kissed her on the ear. "Hm?" he asked.

She threw him an apologetic look as she met his gaze over her shoulder. "From the moment you mentioned your godfather, I expected mirrors on the ceiling and a heart-shaped bed, something tawdry. But I'm so happy it's such an ordinary bedroom. I'm sorry!" she added with a laugh.

She felt the ripple of his answering laughter at her back, and she melted again at the intimacy of having him pressed so closely to her body.

"Sorry to disappoint you at how normal this bedroom is," he said. "But you know, Jiraiya really had great taste in furniture."

"Just maybe he should have picked a sturdier kitchen table, though," she murmured.

He heard her and his grin widened. "To be fair, he probably wasn't thinking about having sex on it…"

But their eyes met and they blushed at each other when they realized that this was Jiraiya they were talking about.

"Oh, god!" he groaned in embarrassment and hid his face against her hair.

She laughed again and turned around to give him a reassuring hug. "I shouldn't have said anything."

He shook his head and smiled down at her. "After all these years, he can still manage to make me embarrassed. But he was an amazing guy, though."

She looked up at him, her eyes still twinkling. "Yes," she said as she reached up to brush her fingers at his warm cheek. "You speak of him with a lot of pride."

He grabbed the hand on his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers then moving slowly to kiss her opened palm. He looked at her again and grinned. "How about that awkward groping, then?"

The smile that spread over her face was provocative. She took a step back and slowly ran her hands down both of his arms, gripped his hands, and dragged him closer to the bed as she walked backwards to it, her eyes never leaving his.

When they were close, she slowly pushed him onto the bed, and straddled his stomach, pressed her lips softly against his temple, drifted towards his eyelashes, then his cheeks, and finally at his mouth.

This time, _she_ was the aggressor, opening him up to her mouth as she explored him with her tongue.

She broke the kiss and her sensuous lips slowly made their way down his body, nipping at the skin on his chest and his abdomen until he felt her breath against the part of him that desperately begged for her mouth.

Naruto watched the moonlight dance over her naked body as it flickered over her skin. Then he saw nothing else as his eyes closed when she took him into her mouth and caressed him with her lips and her hands. She thoroughly explored him as she bobbed up and down, kissed him sideways with her mouth, then again with more suction that made him gasp out loud and grip her head tightly.

She stopped her teasing, rose up on her knees to sink into him deeply. He met her downward slide with his upward thrust and her breath came out in a long, serrated moan. She took her time to ride him, the slow grind of her hips, her inner muscles contracting, pulsating around him until he was pleading incoherently for her to increase her pace.

She must have understood him because she did, but she struggled to maintain it as she became lost in her own pleasure and cried out his name when she peaked, her fingers splayed wide against his stomach.

But he suddenly took over and gripped her waist more firmly as his hips lifted off the bed to penetrate deeper into her. Her breath hitched as the angle of his stroking changed.

"Naruto!" she gasped in surprise as his movement forced her forward onto his chest then she held on to his shoulders for dear life as he drowned in bliss, nudging, filling her, until a harsh cry was torn from him. He plopped back onto the bed, panting erratically, taking her down with him.

When he could finally breathe normally, his hands went to her hair, brought a handful of it to his lips, and sighed.

"Hi-chan," he said and he felt her stiffen slightly and she looked into his face with an expression he couldn't quite interpret, but it was gone and quickly replaced by a smile.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"I think we should stop calling it 'awkward groping.'"

She laughed, and he gloried again in the way her shaking body warmed not only his skin, but also something deep within him.

* * *

Naruto knew she was gone even before he opened his eyes. He reached out and touched the space on the bed where she'd been. The sheets were cool, the warmth from her body gone. She'd left a little while ago, then.

He heard the door open and his shadow clone walked in with a grin.

"Rise and shine!" the Naruto-clone said in an overly cheerful voice that echoed loudly in the bedroom. He smirked at his original lying on the bed. "Did _you_ have a good time last night?"

The real Naruto picked up a pillow and threw it at his clone, who dodged it with a good-natured laugh.

"Did you do what I asked?" he asked.

"Yeah," the duplicate Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"Alright then."

The copy disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto's mind was instantly filled with his clone's memory from last night.

* * *

The Naruto clone debated whether to enter the room or not. He was standing in front of a set of double-paneled doors. Beyond them, he could hear the girls' low voices laughing and talking to each other.

His investigation had led him here when he'd overheard one of the girls talking about Hi-chan. The original Naruto had asked him to find out all the information he could about her while he'd gone on to find the dancer herself.

He was about to knock on the door but a pleasantly mild voice interrupted him.

"You _may_ be the Hokage, but that world will never be available to you, so I must ask you to stop right there, Lord Seventh."

Naruto turned around to face the voice. A geisha in a light-blue kimono stood in the middle of the hallway.

She sent him a demure smile and a bow. "Hokage-sama, what lies beyond that door is a secret that geishas must keep."

He smiled at her. "I didn't mean to intrude in your world, but I just wanted to find one of you."

Chie stood with her hands folded in front of her lap, but her eyes were shrewd as she gazed at him. The white makeup, the still features of her face hid her inner thoughts.

Naruto sensed that she was weighing him in the balance. After a few minutes of pure silence, she seemed to make her decision.

"If you could come with me? We need to be somewhere more private."

He nodded and followed right behind her. She led him down a hallway and turned into another corridor, the soft tabi on her feet barely making a noise on the floor as she took short, mincing steps towards another door.

She slid the door open for him and bowed again, she straightened up and motioned him into the room with a fluid motion of her kimono-clad arm.

When they were in the room, she led him to a low table with a set of sake and cups already in place.

"Please have a seat," she said pleasantly enough.

He did, and she was instantly by his side adjusting the cushions, making him as comfortable as she could.

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled, poured him a cup of sake, and waited for him to take a sip before she said, "Which one of us were you trying to find?"

He gave a little laugh. "Hi-chan."

"Ah," she replied. She sat back and gave another demure smile. "Hi-chan, or rather, Haruhi—is not here."

He became quiet and took another sip of sake from the cup then set it down again. He looked at her and wondered why she'd brought him here. She could've easily said that in the hallway and he would've left, but he sensed that she wanted to tell him something.

She folded her hands in her lap then looked him directly in the eyes.

"She's at home, resting her broken leg."

He frowned at her. "Then who was that geisha dancing tonight at the front?"

"That was Haruhi's cousin, Hinata Hyuuga," she replied with her perpetual smile. "And she's not a geisha."

He caught his breath. "What?!"

Chie blinked at him and her eyes lost that direct gaze. Instead, she became coy. She reached behind her back, for the fan tucked in her obi. She flipped it open, brought it close to the lower part of her face, then murmured, "Well, you see, Hokage-sama, Haruhi broke her leg. Hinata covered for her cousin by doing the dance. All because _you_ were going to be here."

"Me?" Naruto said with surprise.

"Yes," she said, and with a delicate flick of her wrists started slowly fanning herself. "Because you, as the guest of honor, would bring Haruhi to the heights of her career. But she got injured before that and would have lost the opportunity to advance in our profession, had Hinata not come in to prevent that."

"I see," he said. "And you're telling me this because you want something from me."

"I guess you don't become Hokage without knowing how to read people."

He grinned at her. "Or without watching how your advisor does his work. Shikamaru is a master politician, after all."

She bowed. "Then Konoha is lucky to have both of you at the helm."

He was still smiling. "Well?"

"If you could put in a good word for Haruhi? Tell everyone you know that she's a wonderful dancer, that you saw her performance tonight? It will launch her career."

"I will, I promise."

She nodded happily, satisfied with his answer. Then she became serious. "As for Hinata."

Chie flashed him another speculative glance. "I was with her during the dance, you know."

His eyes rose up in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was you."

Her lips twitched for the tiniest moment. "I doubt you noticed the other people in the room. You only had eyes for her."

He was quiet.

"I've never seen two people so attracted to each other until I saw you guys gazing _soulfully_ into each other's eyes."

Naruto snorted.

"Well," she said, her eyes were teasing. "If you guys don't sleep with each other tonight, what a waste of sexual tension."

This time, he gasped at her bluntness. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected a geisha to say the words _sexual_ and _tension_.

She wasn't overtly smiling, but the red lipstick against the white canvas of her face implied that she was, as her dark eyes took in the blush that was slowly spreading over his cheeks.

Yes, Chie knew exactly why he'd come to investigate and try to find the dancer. Even as a clone, he was very transparent with his intentions.

Suddenly, the smile on her face really _did_ form, and deepened even more as his face became more vivid in color, though she didn't laugh.

But she became serious again. "Hokage-sama, I hope you'll forgive me for saying this, but Hinata isn't the kind of woman to be treated lightly. She's very kind and I expect you to treat her the same way. The only reason why I told you her real name is because I trust that you won't hurt her."

He bowed. "Thank you. And I'll treat her right."

She nodded.

Naruto waited for her to continue with her requests but she remained quiet.

"And for you? What would _you_ like?" he prompted.

The smile was back on her face but she shook her head. "One of the girls said you defended our honor and tried hard to make everyone understand that geishas aren't prostitutes. That's enough for me."

"But you guys aren't!" he said. She didn't say anything, but he could tell she was pleased.

He tried again to get her to say what she wanted. "Really? You don't want anything for yourself?"

She shook her head again. "I'm good."

Naruto looked at her speculatively. Yes, she didn't want anything for herself at the moment, but she would probably take advantage of the favor in the future. So he nodded then reached for his sake and took a sip.

"Okay, thank you for your help."

Another nod and a flick of her wrist as she folded her fan and placed it demurely on her lap. "And now you're off to find her."

"Actually, I already did!" he said with a grin as she hid her surprise skillfully behind her impassive face.

"But before I go, I just need a few moments in this space to relay a message."

She smiled and raised a palm. "Of course."

He closed his eyes and reached out to Clone Number One, who was at Shikamaru's party, still arguing with Kiba.

"Yo, other Naruto! Clone Number Two here," Naruto(2) said.

"Did you get the information he wanted?" Clone Number One asked in his mind.

"Yep, I'm going to transfer the memories to you then I'm out."

"Go ahead," Naruto(1) said.

When the transfer was completed, Clone One smiled. "Well, _he'll_ be happy."

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" Clone Two said but his voice hardened. " _You_ , though. Watch the sake, man! Don't drink too much that you'll forget everything I've just told you."

Clone One made an irritated sound. "Fuck off!"

Clone Two snickered. "Will do!" he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chie, alone in the room, let her expression ease a little bit as she finally gave in to her laugh.

* * *

Back at Jiraiya's apartment, the original Naruto lay on the bed and opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought of her.

Hinata Hyuuga.

A woman so fascinating he let himself be guided by his impulses.

"Just to let you know, I don't normally pick up girls and take them to this place. I don't really do these one-night stand things," he'd told her last night when he'd finally felt her exhaustion. He reminded himself to stop touching her so much. But he couldn't help his fingers as they idly tapped against the curve of her hip.

"Mmm," she sighed. "Me, too."

She rose up and leaned her chest over his. She grinned at him. "And just to let you know, me being here in your godfather's bedroom has nothing to do with you being Hokage."

She brushed at a piece of lint that had gotten caught in his hair.

He smiled at her. "I know."

And he did. She'd tried twice to tell him to go back to Shikamaru's party, to let her go home by herself. But she'd been curious and honest enough to respond to the need that had risen within him.

There was a smile on her face, asking him to understand. "I don't normally go around offering to sleep with guys I've met for the first time, but I don't think I've ever been this fascinated by a man before."

He continued smiling at her, warmed by her compliment and enchanted by the lights reflected in her eyes, the shape of her mouth, the rosy color of her cheeks.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," she was saying. "Do you know that they change color when you get embarrassed or when you smile?"

He shook his head, amazed by how perceptive she was.

"They do," she said simply. "But I think I love how dark they get when you focus on one thing. You have a way of making somebody feel special when you look at them."

Those blue eyes were focused on her, so she reached up and stroked his cheek.

She gave a little laugh. "Most guys don't really notice me because I just kind of fade into the background. But you're the first one in a long time who's made me feel wonderful."

"Their loss, those idiots," he said as he kissed her on the mouth and tucked her body closer to his. "Because you're amazing. I meant what I said earlier about liking quiet people, you know. I love exploring you guys' innermost thoughts and the things that you guys hide from the outside world."

"Thank you," she'd said.

He felt her happiness leaching onto him, the warmth of her body atop him as she continued to caress his cheek softly. He loved the gentle way her fingers had skimmed over his skin.

And he wanted her to keep doing it some more, but not just this one night.

In the few hours he'd spent with her, he already knew that she made him feel relaxed in her company. The silence when they'd been walking meant that she wasn't pushy, that she was accepting of people the way they are.

For the first time in a long time, Naruto felt at peace, able to let go of the steady weight of his Hokage responsibilities, the constant vigilance he kept to ensure the safety of the village.

Most people thought he lived a life of privilege since he sat at the top of Konoha's power pyramid. But it had come at a cost, and one of that cost was the company of a good woman.

When she'd held his hand as they'd walked along the streets of Konoha, he was reminded of how long it had been since he'd felt content. Her small hand had squeezed his reassuringly, making him feel that at that point in time, his life was good, that the sacrifices he'd made to get to the top had been worth it. He was grateful for the reminder.

He smiled as he remembered the way her laughter had echoed throughout the bedroom. He also liked the way she blurted out what she really thought when she became excited, even though she claimed she was the kind of woman who didn't stand out.

But to him, her character stood out.

From what his clone had learned last night, Naruto liked her more for her defense of her cousin's profession and for the way she'd come to her cousin's aid. She'd tried to protect hers and Haruhi's identities.

He loved how responsive she was to his touch, the way she bit her lower lip when she liked what he did, the way she sighed his name.

But most of all, he loved her eyes, the way they conveyed so much of the emotions she'd tried to hide.

He'd called her Hi-chan that one time and had seen the lights dim in her eyes and the sad look that had quickly flitted over her face. But she'd smiled at him again and tried to hide it.

He'd been perplexed by it, had felt his mistake but had been unsure of the reason why.

Now he knew, though, and he would make sure to make it up to her—if she was willing to explore more of whatever "this" was.

He rolled onto the side of the bed where she'd slept. A trace of her scent still lingered and he inhaled it, reminding him again of last night, the way she'd smiled at him.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Now that he knew who she really was, he would make sure to call her by her real name.

He would remember next time.

Naruto smiled to himself.

Yes, _next_ time.

* * *

Her night of pleasure with the Hokage, she thought to herself with a secret smile as she walked home.

She was alone. She'd snuck out in the early hours of dawn and left him sleeping on the bed.

Hinata would remember this night and would forever keep him a treasured memory in her heart.

He'd been sweet, taking care of her when they'd moved their lovemaking to the bedroom. He'd spent the rest of the night leisurely kissing every part of her body while she'd taken him to ecstasy with her mouth.

In the first hurried minutes of their coupling, she hadn't had the pleasure of exploring his body, the hard planes of his muscles, the leanness and the strength of his form.

Her expression suddenly dimmed a little. There had been that one time, when their bodies had been entwined, that he'd called her Hi-chan and she'd felt the punch to her heart. It had hurt more than she'd wanted to, even though she knew she had to keep him from knowing her true identity. Still, he'd called her by a different person's name, her own cousin's, and she didn't like it.

She sighed to herself. It was best to forget him, to wish for nothing else than the memory of his touch.

Because he belonged to Konoha and not to her.

Before she'd left, she'd pressed a kiss to his temple and whispered her good-bye. He'd sighed in his sleep, but he didn't wake.

It was perfect this way. No need for explanations if she left without saying anything.

She wanted to remember his profile, the way he'd looked so young and boyish as he'd slept peacefully.

Hopefully, he would forget her, too.

She knew he would. She just wasn't the type of girl people remembered, least of all a man like him who'd risen to power through the force of his personality and his efforts.

He would wake up, find an empty bed, and go to work. He'd be caught up in his Hokage duties, the daily minutiae of work, become busy again, and easily forget her.

She was banking on it because she couldn't handle the hope that they could've had a relationship together. It would have been all based on a lie she and her cousin had concocted. But she was glad she'd danced last night and had met him.

Hinata would admire him from afar and remember that she'd had him to herself for one night, when he'd kept his eyes on her the entire time they'd made love, making her feel so beautiful and desired.

She finally got to her room and plopped down on the bed, exhausted.

Sleep immediately claimed her.

* * *

"Nee-chan!"

Somebody was shaking her awake. Hinata blinked her eyes groggily and looked up into her sister's worried face.

She instantly became alert. "Hanabi, what's wrong?"

Her sister hesitated then said, "There's somebody here to see you. You better get dressed."

"Who?"

Hanabi didn't say anything else and only told her to hurry up.

Hinata changed as quickly as she could, then brushed her teeth and her hair soon after.

When she got to the living room, she found her father chatting with the Hokage.

Her eyes widened. Then she blinked, trying to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

He looked up when she came in and the familiar blue eyes caressed her again.

"Hinata Hyuuga," he said warmly.

That voice. There was no mistaking it.

Wait a minute. He'd said Hinata Hyuuga.

Not Hi-chan.

 _Hinata Hyuuga_.

He knew her name.

He was smiling at her, a promise in his eyes.

She smiled at him, too, warmth blossoming in her heart.

He hadn't forgotten her. He'd come to find her.

* * *

* * *

**Apologies:**

Yeah, so I don't know what happened. I tried to make it better, to make it more romantic and sweet, but it seems like every time I try to write smut, it just devolves into comedy. Sorry, guys! :p

Hope you enjoyed it, though.


End file.
